A Mess of her Own Making
by Melbones
Summary: Nina goes to Baltimore and then the unthinkable happens which leads her straight home. How will her family cope with this new development in Nina's life, how will Nina cope.
1. Chapter 1

**A Mess of her Own Making**

**Author's note: For all fans of Nina and Patrick, sadly he doesn't exist in this story.. as this story deals with the fall out from Nina sleeping with Mick. It doesn't exactly go the same way as it did on the show. I know it sounds crazy.. but I've always felt Nina and Mick would actually make a great couple, and if it weren't for Billie... it would have happened years ago.**

**The story begins with Nina in Baltimore, shortly after her arrival. Enjoy.**

She'd been in Baltimore for two weeks, and was enjoying the time away from her families dramas. Despite missing them terribly, she knew she needed this time away in order to be able to allow the events of the last month to settle down, and if she was truly honest with herself she needed to get away from Chris. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to handle watching him get back together with his wife, which is where she was certain they were headed.

She wasn't sure if it was the frenetic pace of the work at John Hopkins, or the strain of the last few weeks, but she was finding it hard to bounce back from the exhaustion she had experienced before she left for Baltimore. It wasn't as though she felt sick, she just felt tired all the time and would collapse into bed after her shifts at the hospital every night, sometimes without even eating dinner.

It wasn't until her third week away that she began to feel sick, the nausea coming on at all times of the day not always causing her to be physically sick, but often. After the third straight day of this, she had to admit that there was something wrong and approached one of her new colleagues Miranda for advice, she had her own suspicions being an obstetrician, but needed someone else to suspect also before she'd believe what her body was telling her.

"Miranda, can I talk to you?" Nina asked her colleague, not sure how to broach this subject with someone she barely knew. A vision of her sister and her reaction to the possible news suddenly hit her and tears formed in her eyes as she thought of hurting her sister again.

"Of course Nina, do we need privacy?" Miranda asked, looking over at her new colleague who was beginning to be come a good friend and noticed the tears in her eyes, she quickly ushered her to one of the unused examination rooms and closed the door locking it behind them.

"Nina, what's wrong?" Miranda asked concerned for her new friend, who seemed lost in thought as she stared into space in front of her.

"Nina" she asked again, shaking her gently to get her attention.

"Oh sorry Miranda, I- er I don't really know how to say this" Nina told her now as she thought of her symptoms and allowed her doctor brain to take over.

"The easiest way is to just say it Nina, I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think" Miranda told her, rubbing her shoulder gently. She really liked Nina, had noticed she did tend to get lost in her own world at times, but she was a very talented doctor and she had a way with pregnant women that showed she was definitely in the right profession.

"Okay - okay, I - I think I might be pregnant" Nina said and promptly burst into tears as she made the confession. All she could see in her mind was how much this was going to hurt her sister.

"Okay Nina, it's going to be okay, let's think about this rationally for a moment, let's go through your symptoms, then we'll do a test and find out, it's going to be okay" Miranda said as she rubbed Nina's shoulder soothingly not knowing whether to hug the woman or not. She was still getting to know her, but she could tell that this situation was upsetting Nina, and she wanted to help in any way that she could.

"I've been tired more than normal, which I put down to the change of pace at this hospital and my family problems before I came here, and for the last few days I've been feeling sick to my stomach often throughout the day, my sensitivity to smell is higher and this morning my breasts were a little sore, oh and I'm pretty sure I'm late" Nina told her colleague tears welling in her eyes again as she heard herself say the symptoms she had been experiencing out loud. The doctor in her knew that the chances of her being pregnant were quite high.

"Okay I think our next step is to do a blood test, just wait here for a moment while I go get the equipment, and we should do a standard pregnancy test also, as it will take at least a day for the blood test results to come back" Miranda said, taking charge of the situation, having a pretty strong feeling what the results would be.

Once Miranda left the room, Nina was left alone with her thoughts and her imagination. Flashes of the night with Mick came to her, making her feel sick to her stomach for the fifth time that day. One night, one disastrous mistake that could ruin her relationship completely with her sister, if the results of this test came back positive.

Her mind filled with scenarios of how things would be if she was pregnant and by the time Miranda returned she was having a full on panic attack. She tried desperately to calm her breathing down and was grateful when Miranda handed her a paper bag so she could try and calm herself down.

"I think we should do the standard pregnancy test first and then the blood test, so how about you take this, now that your calm and I'll see you in a few minutes" Miranda told her, instinctively knowing she needed calm instruction right now. She watched Nina walk into the bathroom shakily and wondered if there was more to this situation than she realised.

Nina came out a few minutes later with the pregnancy test in hand and they sat and waited the couple of minutes for the test to take effect. Miranda looked at the result first and then sighed not sure if Nina could cope with the answer.

"You're pregnant Nina, that's a very strong positive right there" Miranda said taking Nina's hand as she burst into tears again.

"We'll do a blood test to confirm and I'll see if I can get some ultrasound equipment so we can work out how far along you are, but with a result like that and your symptoms I'm pretty confident you are pregnant" Miranda told her, waiting for her to calm down and accept the news.

"Oh God, I suspected but I didn't really, oh my God what am I going to do?" Nina asked as her worst fears came into realisation, she was pregnant with Mick's baby.

"Let's just get through these tests and then we can talk about your options" Miranda said getting into doctor mode, knowing that Nina needed that right now.

"Okay – okay" Nina said still in shock.

Half an hour later they were in front of an ultrasound screen, Nina was lying on the bed with her shirt up and Miranda was gently spreading the gel over Nina's abdomen, she began probing Nina's abdomen with the ultrasound wand and smiled when she located a small embryo in Nina's slightly enlarged uterus, a noise began filtering over the machine, and she looked over at Nina to see tears in her eyes, and knew no matter what was going Nina would be keeping this baby.

"That's the heart beat, which I'm sure you know, you are measuring at roughly 5-6 weeks which seems consistent with your symptoms, you may not feel this way but congratulations Nina, you're definitely pregnant" Miranda told her and expected Nina to burst into tears again but only saw quiet resignation on her face.

"Thank you Miranda, you've been a great help" Nina said as she wiped the gel off her stomach and got up off the bed. She swayed a little as she got up, but kept her footing. She realised she needed to tell someone, and then she needed to work out what she was going to do, whether she should stay in Baltimore or go home. Home, she really wanted to go home, to be with her Mum and her family, but would they really help her if they knew it was Mick's kid?

"Can I ask who the father is? It can't be anyone from here, you've not been here long enough" Miranda said, not sure if she should ask, but had a feeling Nina needed to get this off her chest.

"He's my sister's partner, they broke up and I was having problems with the guy I liked and we both got drunk and well you know what happened next, we used protection but it must have failed, oh God I don't know what I'm going to do, this is going to hurt my sister so much" Nina said thinking of Billie and knowing that she'd only just forgiven her for sleeping with Mick and now this had happened.

"Does she know you slept with him?" Miranda asked wondering if that was the family problems Nina had been escaping when she came here.

"Yes she does, and she's just forgiven me for it and now, oh God she's going to hate me" Nina said as tears formed in her eyes again.

"I'm sure she won't hate you Nina, and to be fair to you, you didn't do anything wrong when you slept with her partner if they weren't together at the time, I mean probably not the best choice, but we all do stupid things when we are drunk" Miranda said, not sure if she was helping the situation at all.

"Yes but I'm going to have to live with this stupid thing for the rest of my life, have a constant reminder that I fucked up" Nina said becoming angry with herself for not ensuring that the condoms worked, for not being on the pill at the time even though she'd been pursuing a relationship with Chris.

"Do you know what you are going to do? Are you going to keep the baby?" Miranda asked, already knowing the answer but needing to ask the question for Nina's sake, she needed to know that it was okay not to keep the baby if she couldn't handle it.

"I could never imagine having an abortion, so I'll be keeping the baby, I just don't know if I should stay here or go back home, my family deserve to know, and I can't hide this from Billie forever, she's going to want to Skype with me and she knows me very well, she'd be able to guess I'm sure of it" Nina said, already knowing what she was going to do but not knowing how to go about it. Of course she was going to go home and face the music. No matter how much this was going to hurt people, Billie deserved to know, and Mick deserved to know he was going to become a father.

"Well take a few days to make up your mind, I won't say anything to anyone in the mean time, but maybe you should go home for the day, take a nice relaxing bath and just clear your head for the moment, you've had a lot to take in and you're beginning to look a little pale" Miranda said just as the paleness on Nina's face turned a little green. She smiled as Nina rushed into the bathroom to empty her stomach contents thinking about the situation Nina was in. She knew Nina was going to be a great mum, she could see it in her when she interacted with the babies, but what a mess she was in, she hoped that her family would support her through this, because she was going to need it.

A few days later Nina was on a plane back to Australia, equipped with maxalon for the nausea and a isle seat in case the medicine failed. The trip was long and draining and she hadn't told anyone she was coming home so she knew she'd have to take a cab home from the airport. She wondered if Billie would be living at Mick's place now or if she was still staying at her apartment. She hoped she'd be staying at Mick's, she didn't know if she'd be able to handle seeing her tonight.

Once the plane landed she got the first cab she could home and was happy to find she was alone when she got there. She collapsed into bed and fell asleep straight away not even bothering to change out of her clothes.

She awoke to movement in her house and got up to investigate and came face to face with her sister who screamed not realising that Nina had been in the house.

"Nina, what are you doing home? I thought you were in Baltimore for another 5 months!" Billie asked as she took her into a hug. It took everything she had not to burst into tears at the sight of her sister.

"Something came up and I had to come home, I'm sorry I didn't call it was a last minute thing" Nina said and ushered for them to sit down. She was feeling a little nauseous and the last thing she wanted was to get sick in front of her sister.

"Are you okay Neens? You look a little pale" Billie asked concerned for her sister but ultimately more interested in why she was home. Had Chris called and told her he wanted to give it a shot, she hoped not, because she had decided that Chris was not good enough for her Neens.

"Yeah I think I'm just jet lagged, it's a long flight from Baltimore" Nina said hoping she'd be able to get through this conversation with out blurting out the news of her pregnancy to her sister.

"You should sleep some more, I'll make you some of your eggs that you like and a milky coffee" Billie said thinking food would make Nina feel a bit better and more refreshed.

"No coffee, it will only keep me awake" Nina said quickly, not wanting to give the real reason she didn't want to drink coffee. Being an obstetrician she was well aware of the restrictions that were now going to be placed on her diet.

"Okay, tea then and eggs?" Billie asked as she got up to put the kettle on.

"Yes thank you, that would be wonderful" Nina said feeling guilty knowing that Billie would not be willing to do this if she knew that she was pregnant with Mick's kid.

"So why did you come home so soon what was this thing that came up?" Billie asked watching her sister and seeing her grow even paler at the question. Something was definitely up with Nina she decided and she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Can I talk to you about it later? I'm not really up for hashing over the whole thing right now" Nina said hoping that Billie would leave it at that. She was beginning to feel nauseous again and this time felt like it was going to culminate in a mad dash to the toilet. She tried to breath through her nose and out her mouth to counteract the nausea but it wasn't working. Eventually she had to succumb to it and made the mad dash to the toilet hoping Billie wouldn't work out what was happening.

"Neens, where are you, oh God Neens you poor thing are you okay?" Billie asked as she heard the sounds of Nina retching into the toilet. She wanted to go in there and help, but she really couldn't stand the sight of vomit and knew she'd end up beside Nina if she went in there.

When Nina came out Billie took one look at her and ushered her back to bed, sitting on the side worriedly brushing Nina's hair back from her face.

"Neens are you sick?" Billie asked worried about the answer, that would be a reason to come home, if Nina had found out she cancer or something. She could be sick from the cancer drugs, she'd watched enough movies to know it normally made you sick.

"Not that way Billie, really I just need some sleep right now can I talk to you about it a bit later?" Nina said as a wave of tiredness overcame her,

"Of course Neens, I'll be here when you wake up" Billie told her smiling as she watched sleep take hold of her sister. She walked out into the kitchen and turned off the kettle and put back the milk and eggs and went to call Mick and her parents to tell them Nina was home. Her sister was home and she couldn't be happier.

_Okay leaving it there, hoping it's a good start and not too many of you are throwing tomatoes at me! Next up Nina reveals her pregnancy to Billie and Mick... wonder what their reactions will be. Will Billie really be as angry as Nina thinks she will?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Mess of Her Own Making**

**Chapter 2**

Nina awoke a few hours later to the sound of her sister bustling about the apartment cleaning up and packing things away. It made her feel incredibly guilty that she was carrying this secret and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out long before she told Billie. She couldn't help imagining Billie throwing plates and other items after learning the truth of her condition. She was terrified this would end up with her losing Billie forever, but she knew her sister deserved the truth. However there was one person, who deserved the truth more. Mick.

She got up slowly hoping the nausea had passed for the day and was happy to find that it had. She dressed quietly, rehearsing in her head what she was going to say to Mick. It was stupid really, because she was pretty sure when she came face to face with Mick, her blurt reflex would kick in and she'd blurt it out. She found she couldn't imagine Mick's reaction to the news, despite him being a good friend to her during his relationship with Billie, she found that she didn't really know him and just couldn't guess what his reaction would be.

She walked out of the bedroom once she was dressed and stopped when she saw Billie cleaning in the kitchen. She just watched her for a moment, hoping against hope that somehow Billie would forgive her and not blame her for the situation she was currently in.

"There you are Neens, I thought you were going to sleep all day" Billie said as she noticed her sister's presence in the room. She gave her a once over and saw that she was still a little pale, and she looked nervous for some reason.

"I could have, jet lag always kills me, but I have somewhere I need to go, will you be here later?" Nina asked hoping she wasn't giving away any of what she was feeling at that moment. The urge to just rip the band-aid off and come clean with her sister was incredibly powerful, but she knew Mick deserved to hear the news first, and she could really do with his help in how to handle Billie in this mess.

"Yeah I should be, oh I called Mum and Dad and told them you were home, they were worried but they said we should come over for dinner later" Billie told Nina, seeing her face pale even more and became worried Nina was going to be sick again.

"Are you okay Neens, you look like you are going to puke, if you are please take it to the bathroom, you know what I'm like around puke" Billie said her worry for her sister becoming stronger as Nina rushed off to the bathroom and the unmistakable sounds of Nina being sick could be heard.

Nina walked out a few moment later feeling shaky, but infinitely better than she had. She tried not to look at Billie as she gathered up her bag and her phone and made to walk out the door.

"Neens, what's going on, why won't you talk to me?" Billie asked, wracking her brain trying to figure out what could be wrong with Nina.

"I have to go Billie, I'll talk to you later" Nina said as she walked out of the apartment, leaving her sister standing dumbstruck by her hasty exit. Something was definitely wrong with Nina and she was going to do everything she could to find out what that was. As soon as she was sure Nina would be down the bottom of the stairs she quickly grabbed her keys, the decision to follow Nina to wherever she was going made in an instant.

Nina picked up her hands free as soon as she got in the car and dialled Mick's number, taking off as quickly as she could in the hopes of thwarting her sister's attempt to follow her. She knew her sister very well and knew that she'd piqued her curiosity about what could be wrong with her. She knew she had very little time to lose Billie and prevent her from knowing who she was meeting up with.

"Hey Neens, Billie told me you were home, how are you?" Mick said as he answered his phone. He'd always liked Nina, and after their little tryst, he'd done everything he could to forget everything that had happened that night so that he could continue to see Nina as a friend only, he couldn't bear to have been the person who drove the two sisters apart.

"I'm good, can we meet somewhere and talk, it's pretty urgent and it needs to be somewhere Billie is unlikely to find us" Nina said, knowing she sounded a little paranoid, but she really wanted a chance to sit down and tell Billie about the baby in a calm setting, in the hopes that the plate throwing scene she'd imagined wouldn't eventuate.

"Sure, is everything ok?" Mick asked concerned, he was very curious as to why Nina had come home early from Baltimore, and hoped it had just been because she was very home sick, but from Nina's tone it seemed there was much more to it.

"Yes, I just really need to talk to you" Nina said, hoping she didn't sound too desperate, her stomach was roiling and she needed to get to her destination as soon as she could in the hopes of finding something that might calm it down.

"Okay then, well you know that cafe we went to when I wasn't with Billie, she's never been there so it should be safe, I'll meet you there in ten?" Mick asked feeling more worried as he heard the urgency in her voice. He had no idea what was going on here, but he had a feeling it wasn't good and knew the best thing to do was just find out what Nina needed to tell him and then deal with it.

"Great, see you then" Nina said as she ended the call and pulled over as her roiling stomach got the better of her again. She knew she needed to eat something, despite not even being able to imagine eating anything at the moment, but she knew if she did, it would make her feel better.

She walked into the cafe fifteen minutes later and met Mick's concerned eyes straight away. She walked over to the table he'd gotten for them and tried not to collapse into the chair. She was exhausted and still shaky from her bouts of morning sickness.

"Neens, you look terrible are you okay, do you want me to order you some tea?" Mick asked, as his concern for Nina rocketed up a few more notches. He hoped that Nina didn't need to talk to him to help her break the news to Billie that she had cancer or something. He took in the paleness of her face and her clammy looking skin and could tell she'd been sick recently.

"Yes thank you Mick, and a piece of toast with no condiments would be great too" Nina said, too exhausted to order herself. She needed a moment to collect herself and think about how she was going to break this news to him. She looked at him and smiled, he was everything she could ever wish for her sister, kind, generous, good looking, funny and talented. She hoped that what she had to reveal to him wouldn't destroy his relationship with Billie, because she knew that she couldn't bear to hurt Billie in that way.

She was relieved when her toast and tea was delivered promptly and she took a ginger bite of the toast, knowing she needed to eat the toast slowly or it would just trigger her gag reflex. She slowly took a sip of her tea to wash the toast down and felt a little bit better and so ate another bite before she looked up at Mick and knew she needed to get this over with.

"Mick thank you, I- I need to tell you something and I need you to know that it's not your problem it's mine" Nina started off, wanting him to know that although she had a feeling he'd want to be involved, if he didn't want to be, that would be okay too.

"Nina, what is it, you have my mind spinning at the moment" Mick asked watching a thousand emotions race across Nina's face. Part of him wanted to take her hand to reassure her, but he didn't think it was appropriate given their history and that Billie was still only beginning to trust him again.

"I don't know how to say this Mick so I'm just going to say it, I'm pregnant and the baby is yours" Nina said, holding her breath as she waited for his reaction.

"Oh god, are you sure?" Mick asked and then kicked himself, of course she was sure, she delivered babies for a living, she knew the signs better than anyone.

"Yes Mick, I've had an ultrasound and blood tests, I'm definitely pregnant, and I haven't slept with anyone else in quite a long time so you are the only candidate" Nina said, tears forming in her eyes as she braced herself for the rest of his reaction.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in, have you told Billie?" Mick asked, and saw the guilt on Nina's face and knew the answer straight away. He was going to be a father, he'd knocked up his girlfriend's sister. Everything he had thought he could have with Billie was gone in that moment he felt, there was no way she was going to forgive him for this, and Nina, she was having his baby. He looked down at her still flat stomach, trying to imagine her further along in the pregnancy and the thought made him want to smile. No matter the pain this was going to cause, she was going to look beautiful.

"No, I was going to tell her this afternoon after I talked to you, I wanted you to be pre-warned when she comes after your blood after she's through with me" Nina joked trying to lighten the atmosphere a little. She knew that he might need some time to process this, but a part of her wanted to know how he felt about the baby itself, would he want to be involved, would she be doing this alone.

"No matter the fall out with Billie, Nina – I'm not going to let you do this alone, we both made a mistake and it resulted in a baby, if you want to keep the baby, I'll support you in whatever way you want me to" Mick told her, finally giving into the desire to take her hand, he wanted her to know she wasn't going through this alone. He hoped that by some miracle Billie would come around and support Nina through this too, but no matter what he would not let her carry his child and give birth alone.

"Thank you Mick, and just so we are clear, I do want to keep the baby, I'm sorry I know it would probably be easier for us all if I didn't but I just can't abort a child, I can support this baby financially, so there is no reason for me to either abort or give the baby up for adoption" Nina said a little fiercely wanting to make it very clear to him that the baby was already a part of her, and it wasn't the baby's fault they'd spent a drunken night together.

"Nina that's fine, as I said I'll support whatever decision you made, I'll even come with you to tell Billie, in this pregnancy, we are in this together" Mick said as he squeezed her hand gently and then let go, his hand tingling a little as he placed it back in his lap.

"Thanks Mick, but I think it would be easier for Billie to take if it was just me, but I'll keep my phone with me should she get unruly and I need your help" Nina said as she finished off her toast and the mug of tea, she was feeling a little better about things and the pregnancy didn't feel as daunting now that she knew he was going to be there through most of it.

"So that's why you are sick? Is there something you can take for it?" Mick asked worriedly, he knew pregnant women generally suffered from morning sickness in the first couple of months of pregnancy but was not prepared for how drained Nina looked.

"Yes, and yes I can I just haven't had a chance to go to the hospital to get anything yet, I think after telling Billie I'm going to need a few days of sleep" Nina joked a little, and smiled at Mick feeling more positive about the pregnancy than she had since she learned of it.

"Well I'll do my best to help with Billie, and if you are feeling like crap you can call me, I'll come around and help in whatever way I can" Mick told her looking deeply into her eyes so she could see how serious he was. It wasn't the ideal situation, but he was partly responsible for her condition and he was going to be as supportive as she'd allow him to be. He tried to imagine himself as a father, but found he still couldn't get his head around it.

"Well I should go, the sooner I tell Billie the sooner it will get around to the family, and then that part will be over and I can get to dealing with the fallout" Nina said as she stood up taking care not to stand up too quickly, despite the toast she'd eaten she was still feeling a little shaky and knew her blood sugar was probably a little low. She needed to make time to go into the hospital and get a script for something that would help with the nausea. She also needed to start looking for an obstetrician and book in another ultrasound. She knew that at six weeks, she still had a chance of losing the baby, but she was going to do all she could to ensure that she carried this baby to term.

"Okay, but if she gets too much to handle call me, you shouldn't be the only one she yells at" Mick said as he watched her walk out of the cafe, the nod of her head letting him know she'd heard and agreed. He sat there, still shocked by what he'd learned, thoughts racing through his head. He decided he'd stick close by to Nina's place, so he could get there quickly if Nina needed him.

Nina walked in the door to find her sister watching television on the lounge and set her shoulders knowing she needed to get this over with as quickly as she could.

"Neens, I'm glad you are back, I've been thinking about you coming home early and being sick, please tell me you don't have cancer" Billie said holding her breath waiting for Nina's answer. She'd tried following Nina to wherever she'd been going but had lost her within a few minutes, she'd never been much good at following people. She'd spent the rest of the time waiting for Nina to come home trying to distract herself with television, and not thinking of the possible reasons Nina could have come home early.

"Billie I don't have cancer, but there is something I should tell you" Nina said as she looked down at her feet, not knowing how she was going to say these words.

"Oh god you're pregnant, that's it isn't it, oh Neen's what are you going to do? Are you going to tell Chris?" Billie said as all of Nina's symptoms clicked into place and she saw the confirmation on Nina's face.

"Yes I am pregnant, but Billie, Chris isn't the father" Nina said as tears formed in her eyes as she wondered just how she was going to spit the next words out.

"Who is then?" Billie asked, as she watched her sister look at her shoes again and knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"I'm so sorry Billie, Mick is the father" Nina said and then burst into tears as her fears of losing her sister overcame her. She looked at Billie through her tears and could see her sister had been shocked into silence and that made her cry even more.

"God Billie, I wish it wasn't true, I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you" Nina said trying to calm herself down knowing if she allowed herself to get too upset it wouldn't be good for the baby.

"I- I don't know what to say, I don't know how to react to this Neens – I have to go" Billie said as she gathered up her stuff and walked out of the door leaving a Nina to dissolve into a heap of tears.

She walked out of Nina's apartment and contemplated calling Mick, but knew she'd only get angry and yell at him if she did. She was angry and she was hurt, but she knew deep inside her heart that neither of them had meant for this to happen, Nina had even confessed to her that they had used protection.

She was torn, between wanting to support her sister, knowing that if she was in the same boat, Nina would support her, no matter how much it hurt; and wanting nothing to do with both of them. She had no idea how to react to this, and knew she was going to need some time to get over this and work out just how she felt about it.

Mick was standing at the bottom of the stair well as Billie burst out of the doors desperately needing fresh air and space so she could try and process this news.

"Billie, God I didn't think I'd run into you, I just wanted to be here just in case, I mean Nina's really sick and I didn't know how you'd react to this, and I just wanted to be on hand in case things got -" Mick said as he trailed off not wanting to say he was worried that Billie would be angry at Nina and that world war three might occur in Nina's apartment.

"I- I have to get some air, I don't know what to say to Neens, I don't know what to say to you, I just need some space, can you just give me some space, tell Neens I'll be back and tell her, tell her that I'm not going to yell at her, and that no matter what, she's my sister and I'll be here for her" Billie said wanting so badly to yell at Mick for how stupid he'd been, and how stupid Nina had been, but she just couldn't. Her sister was having a baby and no matter how it had happened, she wouldn't let her go through this alone. She just needed to process this, and get her head straight about it.

"Okay Billie, whatever you need, I love you and for what it's worth I'm sorry, Neens and I, we never meant for this to happen" Mick said, wanting to take her into his arms and hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. He stepped towards her but she put her hands up, silently telling him to back off.

"Just give me time Mick, I just need time" Billie said as she walked away from him, tears beginning to fall as the situation sunk in fully. How were they going to get through this, what was going to happen from here. She realised she hadn't even asked Nina if she was going to keep the baby, but a big part of her knew her sister so well, that she knew that getting rid of the baby would not be an option for Nina. She got into her car and looked up to see that Mick was still standing there watching her, she indicated with her head that he should go upstairs, this baby was partly his responsibility too and if she couldn't be there for Nina right now, she wanted him to be.

She watched as he finally comprehended her meaning and entered Nina's building, before starting the car and driving off, to where she didn't know but she knew she'd find somewhere eventually, that she could sit and think and allow the situation they were in to sink in.

_Leaving it there, so much more I could do with this chapter, but I really want the next chapter to be about Billie's return to Nina, her decision on how she is going to handle this, and Mick comforting Nina. Then onto telling Geraldine and Darcy. FYI as per cannon Jimmy is overseas for this part of the fic, but he will come back at some stage, some things that happened in the show will still happen as part of this story. Thanks for reading... Mel_


End file.
